


At the End of Days

by Wickedrider98



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Character Death, During The Watcher's Crown, Magnus Archives Creator Challenge, Other, i guess this could be called a character study?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedrider98/pseuds/Wickedrider98
Summary: "It was almost peaceful, at the center of The Watcher's Crown."My contribution for the Magnus Archives Creator Challenge on tumblr! My prompt was 'Order and Chaos'





	At the End of Days

It was almost peaceful, at the center of The Watcher's Crown. The world slowed around Jon as he lay upon the altar. He tried to close his eyes to the images that swirled around him in slow motion, but as one set of eyes closed the others opened, forcing themselves through his skin and protruding from any available tract of flesh. The ashen gray iris on his elbow fluttered open and focused itself on Elias, who was lowering the Crown on to his head. The Eyes adorning the metal gazed down at the stray eye, and for a moment Jon swore he saw a hint of joy in their disembodied stares. Another amber colored one on his neck caught Melanie's blade as she rushed toward Elias with eyes that were hungry for blood. Jon couldn't help but root for her, he wanted the bastard who'd entrapped him here dead just as much as she did. Though she wouldn't succeed. He Knew she wouldn't. It was too late for that. The sapphire one protruding from his left wrist began to well up when it caught sight of Martin rushing towards the cold stone Jon was stretched out on top of, the beginnings of a scream etched onto his tear-stained face.  
_I'm so sorry Martin_ , Jon thought, _I failed you. I failed everyone_.   
Memories of an apple with teeth embedded in its core and computer keys torn from the keyboard and shoved into the mouth of a desperate woman swirled through his mind, The Eye's need for information threatening to crack his skull in two. The Ceaseless Watcher needed nourishment to fully emerge on the world, and the brain of The Archivist was a 4-course feast. How humiliating, he thought, to lose everything that made him human and destroy the lives of so many people, only to find out he was nothing more than a food source for the Eye to help gather its strength. As if he didn't already hate how willing he had been to allow Elias to lead him down here and take him through the steps needed to complete the ritual. 

This was where he was meant to die, and he didn't need his Patron to know that. Part of him wished he could let Daisy use her renewed Hunt instincts to put the bullet he Knew she had loaded into his chest. But a quick death was more than he deserved now, he was to stay alive until The Eye had finished its meal, the eyes adorning his body now were to be used for little more than to take the final crumbs of fear from those around him. Still though, death at any rate was better than what was to come. These last few moments were it for this reality. The world as he'd known it was fading, and one fueled by pain and fear would rise in its place. The world he'd unwillingly helped to create, ruled by a malevolent God he'd willingly given himself to in the end. He wished he could free those around him from the apocalypse to come, usher them all off to some world where the Eye couldn't see them, or even have them join him in death. But he was powerless to do anything but watch in this moment. 

Jon was beginning to fade, he could feel it now. The supply of statements was dwindling, and the Eye was growing stronger. It wasn't until his own statement was ripped from him though that the word suddenly sprang to life again. He heard Melanie screaming with rage mixing with Martin's sobs of desperation as images flashed through his head like a movie on fast forward. 

His grandmother's Persian rug he would spread himself on when he read. _Mister Spider wants more_. The childhood bully dragged through a door by thin gray threads. A brief flash of Georgie's face as she leaned in to kiss him. Taking the job as Head Archivist. Martin smiling at him when he thought Jon wasn't looking. Sasha, the _real_ Sasha, followed by the being that stole her away. The inside of an explosion ripping through the House of Wax. Climbing out of The Coffin with Daisy in tow. Staring into the Dark Sun. Elias telling him to lay upon the altar, that it would all be over soon.   
Reality came back to Jon for one fleeting moment, long enough for him to see a swirling black eye open on the ceiling above him, staring down at the scene before it. Jon blinked in the light surrounding it as two words popped into his head.   
_Thank you_.  
And as The Eye and its living Avatar unleashed its reign of terror and confusion upon the world, so too did the many eyes of The Archivist close forever.


End file.
